


smell/嗅

by manju0305



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manju0305/pseuds/manju0305
Summary: from a to z是……想让他们的交汇有头有尾。*abo设定，茉莉柚×海盐天*ooc及私设*勿上升!*是from a to z 的第二篇





	smell/嗅

柚天 smell/嗅

金博洋一直觉得羽生结弦是omega  
这不奇怪，他长得秀气，柔韧性又那么好，加上有别人传说的清淡的茉莉味，当之无愧天总的白月光。  
到了金博洋分化看到自己是omega的那天，他忽然就梦想破灭了  
只能和暗恋多年的偶像oo相惜了?  
你天总非常不甘心  
+++++++  
金博洋并不气馁，他的懵懂情感也没有幻灭，无关性别的，他在两人都没分化的时候就对羽生有隐约的好感，加上认为这是场不可能的爱情，所以这对这份情感并没有什么影响。  
只是个不算美妙的插曲  
他可能没办法和alpha一样的健康有力，再做高远度极佳的跳跃，可能更没办法追上他的偶像，可能会陷入羞耻的情潮，会红着眼眶发着抖，别人注定不会像看beta一样看着他。  
但这些都没关系  
难以和那个人在同一片冰场拼搏了，可能没办法让自己获得更好的成绩和他站上同一方领奖台，要被贴上弱势群体的标签了  
这让他非常受不了  
他没有公布他是个omega  
++++++++  
金博洋在平昌奥运会期间断断续续地发低烧  
他以为是水土不服什么的就没有在意，也忽视了自己身上突然出现的淡淡的海盐味，部分敏感的人以为他可能和海产品有什么不解之缘。  
自由滑乐声落下时他用力挥了挥拳，兴奋激动的同时觉得有点怪异的无力。例行拥抱，付教练轻轻皱了皱眉。  
“…好像比之前烫”  
++++++++  
金博洋等完分看了颁奖，正在在休息室的椅子上等队友，他们似乎有事还是怎么的，像是忘了要一起回住处，一直一直没出现。  
带着疲惫和不正常的热度，他快睡过去了  
恍惚中一点茉莉味钻进他鼻腔里，他什么都没想的抽了抽鼻翼，额头好像埋在凉凉的肩窝。那味道给他一种莫名的安心感，他就那样睡着了。  
有人一直抚着他的背，似乎还轻轻的叫着他的名字  
还不是为了叫他醒  
++++++++  
当然了，他到现在还不知道他那天是怎么回的住处，也不知道是不是像被顺着毛的小兽一样在别人怀里睡着  
第二天再自己房间里醒来的时候一切如常。  
++++++++  
低烧的日子相当不好过，一直到米兰还在继续。他不知道他怎么了，这给他带来严重损耗，并且让他状态大不如前。  
教练们找原因时意识到，孩子已经二十岁了。  
他们一直希望金博洋是个beta，不是alpha会被说天生高人一等，更别是omega要承受难以想象的磨难痛苦。十八岁之后他们越来越安心，觉得他们的愿望是实现了。  
他们知道分化迟的异常的omega常常承受更汹涌的热潮，尤其是第一次。所以在快要安心的同时更忧虑这个答案。  
希望往往落空  
金博洋在米兰分化了。  
++++++++  
短节目倒还好，自由滑让他尤其力不从心。全身无力且带点酸痛，这导致他引以为豪的跳跃全面崩盘。这场比赛太重要，他来不及思考，从前也从没有过如此的困境…一次一次的重新尝试让他几乎疯掉了  
可为什么无力回天呢  
这让他溃不成军  
这次的乐声落下他再没力气挥拳，垂着头低喘两下，终于后知后觉地捕捉到一阵热潮。  
他浑身发软，一下子跌在冰面。  
接着教练担忧的面孔越来越近，人群开始骚动，似乎有安保人员开始疏散，有白色衣服的人围过来，这一切在他记忆力模糊成色块，称得上清晰的只有付教练和许教练的低语。  
“…天天，深呼吸…”  
“…已经没事了…现在还感觉难受吗…”  
把呜咽吞进肚里已经让他使出全力，浑身像是在烧一样，他差点想说难受，然后尽力摇了摇头。  
意识的最后是瞬间的刺痛，有什么冰冷的液体注射进来  
热度一下子散了，没留下泡影余韵。  
++++++++  
没有哪个omega喜欢针剂，虽然抑制效果比口服不知好多少，但是真的非常痛，而且一切的欲望和燥热突然消失的时候会带来难言的空虚。  
无奈的是，为了保证状态，金博洋往往必须使用速效针剂，且依照常理，剂量会随年龄增长大量增加。  
所以他更焦虑，趁他还小，他认为他必须创造些成绩  
你没看见羽生结弦吗  
他也是omega，但他的成绩根本无法比拟呀  
他想，他的爱应该是因为这个幻灭的。


End file.
